Losing The Winner's Edge
This is the nineteenth Total Drama Valley episode by Brekclub85. Summary ---- It was now only down to 5 players: Ali, Cera, Chomper, Shorty, and Tippy. They knew how close they were to victory, and that night, each one of them had a dream where they were the one that had won TDV. The sleep stories were nice until… “Wake up dudes!” Chris called on his megaphone, rudely awaking the Final Five. CC Cera: Ok, for any sharpteeth who are watching this, you have our permission to eat Chris and chef. Seriously….. The Final 5 stepped out of their cabins still tired. “Why do you have to wake us up so early?” complained Shorty, doing his morning neck stretches. “Well actually dudes, I have two announcements,” Chris began to explain. “1. For the next two episodes, I’m not going to be the host…..” Shorty, Cera, and Ali brightened up. “And 2: For the next two episodes, Chef will be host!” Those smiles faded fast. CC Shorty: Are you kidding me?! As Chris began walking down the Tunnel of Shame, Ali wondered why he was heading that way. “Where’s he going…” she said silently, when Chef suddenly yelled “Move it sissies! I want to get this stupid challenge over with so I can get on with my life!” Ali stopped thinking and followed the others as Chef led them to the TALLEST tree in the area. “Ok, your challenge is this: First player to touch the top wins invincibility, yadda yadda yadda, just get going maggots!” The Final Five stared up at the tree. This was going to be difficult. “Darn my little arms,” Chomper sighed. Shorty tried to scale the tree the by wrapping his legs around it, but that was proving to be ineffective. “I hope Chris is enjoying his day off….” He grunted angrily. However….Chris wasn’t exactly taking a day off. A cameraman was following him as he walked down the Tunnel of Shame. “Little do our players realize that challenge is just a smoke screen for what today’s episode will really be about.” He laughed. Soon, he came to a fork in the tunnel. He walked down the path that the players did not take when they arrived in Total Drama Valley. “Ladies and gents, carnis and herbis, I present to you: Loser Valley!” Chris emerged from the tunnel, and arrived at a small-but decent sized valley with lots of trees, a big lake in the center of it, and A shed labeled “Food for sharpteeth.” And 17 young dinos were playing here. “Yup folks at home, it’s all the dinos who had their butts kicked out of the competition! Hyp, Mutt, Mo, Spike, Tricia, Ichy, Myra, Nod, Rhett, Tera, Guido, Littlefoot, Ruby, Ducky, Petrie, Rita, and most recently Rory!” “Hey Chris, what are you doing here?” Littlefoot smiled, walking up to the human. “Well Littlefoot, since we’ve been getting lots of demands from your parents and/or legal guardians about what you’ve been up to since you got kicked off, the producers realized this episode was a good idea. Either way, I get payed.” “Ok….” Littlefoot replied. In the waterhole, Mo, Ducky, Spike, and Rhett were playing together. “It’s good to be able to swim just for fun, it is, it is,” Ducky smiled. Mo, who was doing flips in the water, agreed. Spike was chewing on some sweet bubbles he got from the trees, as he only received one during the main game. “I’m just happy Ali’s still in the game,” Rhett said, just floating around. “Yeah, Ali is very nice,” Ducky agreed. “So it seems like everyone here is having a good time?” Chris asked, all of a sudden, they heard someone yell “NOT ME!” It was Tera. “Where’s that Guido?!” the girl flyer yelled. I watched the episode where I got kicked off, and I know exactly what he did to me!” Petrie, who was nearby, giggled nervously. “Me like Tera, but she been scaring me lately…..” he commented. “Yeah, that was pretty harsh what Guido did,” Rhett nodded. “The little runt actually impressed me,” they heard Hyp say. He, Mutt, and Nod were hanging together, Nod had recently recovered from his injuries. “This stupid game was the worst experience of my life,” Hyp complained. “That’s cause you were the first to get voted off,” Nod joked. Hyp and Mutt looked angry. BACK AT TDV……… “Tippy thinks this is hopeless,” the spiketail said, talking to Ali and Chomper. “Even if we work together, some branches are taller than us combined,” Ali deduced. “At least Shorty and Cera aren’t doing any better than us,” Tippy added. “Yeah, I heard Shorty joined Cera’s alliance,” said Chomper. CC Shorty: Look, I’m only in Cera’s alliance so I can have a better shot at winning. The moment I can win invincibility and not her, I’m taking it. Chef was just eating some brownies he had prepared, he had nothing better to do for a while. LOSER VALLEY………. Littlefoot was playing with Rory, Rita, and Myra. “Chomper, if you’re watching this, I hope you win!” Rita waved to the camera. “Oh we know that,” Rory, Myra, and Littlefoot laughed. Myra then got more serious. “I just hope that meanie Cera goes down!” she yelled. Littlefoot wasn’t as angry as Myra was, but she was still upset at Cera’s recent behavior. In the water, the 4 dinos playing in it noticed some bubbles. “Wasn’t me…” said Rhett. But the source of the bubbles was soon explained. Guido surfaced from under the water. “Is Tera gone?” he whispered afraid. “Looks like it mud brother,” Mo replied. “I can’t be too careful about this, she wants to kill me for sure!” the glider panicked. “THERE YOU ARE!” Tera yelled, grabbing Guido by the arms, and flying off. “You’re gonna pay!” Meanwhile, Chris was talking with Ichy. “I thought the belly dragger chased you off dude,” the host said. “Yeah, well, when I was making my escape, I found this place, and I was sure Dil wouldn’t find me,” he explained. “Did she?” Chris asked. Ichy sighed. “Yes, after the season’s over, I am forced to do all our hunting by myself for a cold time,” he sighed. Hyp, Nod, and Mutt came by. They had grown to be friends with Ichy, and even Littlefoot was showing signs he was starting to get along with the sharpbeak. Chris then walked over to Littlefoot. “So Littlefoot, if you could say anything to one of the final Five right now, what would you say?” Littlefoot sighed, he knew what he wanted to mention, “Yeah, I want to tell Ali that I’m cheering for her, and I’m sorry about falling for Cera’s trick, I should’ve known better.” “Awww….” Smiled Ducky, Petrie, and Myra. Ruby meanwhile mentioned to get that bad smell off her body. “Not having that smell is good, it’s good to not have that smell,” she laughed. AT TDV……………. The tree-climbing competition was getting nowhere. “How are Ali, Tippy, and Chomper going to do this?” Tippy asked. “I don’t know, I’m just really hungry right now,” Chomper commented, the rex’s belly rumbling. Ali and Tippy looked at him. “Don’t worry,” he said. CC Chomper: I would never eat my friends! Only my enemies….. Meanwhile, Shorty and Cera were also having little success. “This…challenge…..sucks!” complained Shorty. But it was at that moment that Cera had an idea. She walked over to Chef. “What do you want Whiner?” he asked. “I just wanted to make sure something: the first player to just touch the top of the tree wins right?” Chef nodded yes. “That’s all I needed to know,” she smirked, then headed back. “Ok Shorty, we’re gonna uproot this tree!” LOSER VALLEY……… Rory, Rita, Ruby, and Mutt were now playing a game of volleyball, liking the game ever since they played it for the first time back in episode 4. “Spike!” Ruby called, doing the move with this name, and luckily, the spiketail of the same name did not have the misunderstanding again. “I think one of the best things about Loser Valley is not being around Cera,” Ruby said to the camera. “I feel she got too competitive.” “Oh Rory,” they heard a voice call. It was Tera, holding a little spiketail carcass. “I wanted to apologize for voting against you in episode 3, and I feel I can make up for that by giving you this, it’s your favorite, right?” “Uh…thanks Tera,” Rory said, confused about why the flyer was doing this. He was just about to bite into it when…. “Help me!” they heard a voice call. It was Guido’s. “She stuffed me in here, and now she’s trying to kill me!” the glider panicked. Rory held the carcass at an angle, and Guido slipped out of the mouth. He began running. “YOU GET BACK HERE!” Tera screeched. “At least Cera did not have those anger issues…” Ruby commented silently. “TIPPY, IF YOU’RE WATCHING THIS I’M ROOTING FOR YOU!” Guido yelled as he ran past the camera. “Yeah, Tippy and Ali are pretty cool,” said Myra. “I hope Ali, Shorty, or Chomper wins,” said Rory. “I’m rooting for Shorty now too,” said Tera, calming down. “Any enemy of Guido’s is a friend of mine!” AT TDV……. Chomper had left for the Mess Hall to get himself a snack just as Shorty and Cera were putting their plan into action. “There’s no rule saying we can’t do this,” Cera strained with her eyes closed. Little did she know, Shorty had his own secret plan. When she wasn’t looking, he slipped away and figured out which direction the big tree would fall down. Just as Cera succeeded in up rooting it, she noticed Shorty was gone. “Look out below!” Ali called. CC Ali: That was actually a smart move on Cera’s part. Chomper noticed a big shadow approaching him. “What is thi….AGGGHH!” he screamed, noticing the tree falling towards him. He jumped out of the way just in time. “Hey wait a minute, I can win now!” he smiled. Ali and Tippy were too far away from the top of the tree, as was Cera. Shorty was dashing towards it. Chomper reached for the top as Shorty jumped towards it. It ended in a draw. “Rex boy and the jerk win invincibility,” Chef announced unamused. “Now meet by the bonfire, but don’t vote anyone off.” “Huh?” asked Tippy and Ali. If they weren’t voting someone off, why would they go to the bonfire ceremony? “Shorty you traitor!” Cera yelled as Shorty just grinned smugly and hi-5’d Chomper, Chomper using his hand and Shorty using one of his front legs. LOSER VALLEY…… “Well dudes, I’m sure all the dinos watching back in the Great Valley and Mysterious Beyond are pleased to see how you were doing,” Chris announced. “Don’t mention it Chris,” Petrie replied, chewing on a sweet bubble. “So what are you doing next?” asked Rory. “A special treat for the viewers. In the past episode, old TDI campers Noah, Bridgette, Cody, Izzy, Gwen, Tyler, and Duncan have guest starred,” Chris explained. “But now, our little gift to you are interviews with other former TDIn campers we did in 2009, with their thoughts on TDV!” INTERVIEW FOOTAGE: Heather: All I have to say is I feel sorry for those poor saps who Chris has to torment for a whole season. Ever since I lost my hair, I realized that Chris is a real jac…..(Footage cuts off.) Justin: (Says nothing for 1 seconds, proceeds to rip his shirt off, trying to attract the dino-ladies.) Ezekiel: (Holds a self-made book labeled “Human-To-Dinosaur Dictionary.) Ok, I think I got the lingo down. “The light circle is very hot.” But what is the light circle? No one ever told me, eh. Harold: I’m still mad that Duncan cheated me out of a chance to guest star. The show looked awesome! I always wanted to see a brontosaurus. Duncan….idiot! Lindsay: (Doesn’t say anything at first.) Chris: Uh Lindsay, will you answer my question? Lindsay: Sorry, I didn’t see you there Calvin. Chris: It’s Chris! Katie and Sadie: Those dinosaurs are so cute! Especially the little one called Ducky. She’d be cool to hang out with, EEEEEEEEE! (Author’s note: These two girls single-handedly made me dislike the letter “E.” Leshawna: I can handle anything Chris can throw at me, I wanted to come back for a fourth season, but he said “No fan favorites aloud.” Why that manipulative little….. Eva: That Cera’s a traitor, and I hate traitors! (Punches camera lens, breaking it.) “And that’s all we got,” Chris explained to the viewer. The 17 losers seemed interested in these other humans. Chris than realized that the camera wasn’t taken off him. “Um….cut to the other scene…” he advised the cameraman. TDV………. THE BONFIRE CEREMONY…. Chomper and Shorty were given golden treestars of invincibility. Chef came out with a plate of only two sweet bubbles. “How does this ceremony work Chef?” asked Tippy. “Tippy and the others didn’t vote.” Chef laughed. “A while ago, Chris posted an online poll on a place called GOF where he found out what the viewers at home thought of you. The least popular character is going home.” CC Ali: I thought for sure Cera was going home, but it turned out…… “First sweet bubble goes to the overly-nice and annoying bronto,” Chef called bored, tossing it to Ali. Cera and Tippy looked at each other. CC Tippy: Between Tippy and Cera? Ha! Cera has to be less popular than Tippy…. “The last of these stupid sweet bubbles goes to the mean triceratops.” “HUH?!” went Ali, Tippy, and Chomper. “3rd person talking stegosaurus, you’re gone.” “That can’t be! That “poll” on this “GOF” must have been rigged or something!” But it did little good as Tippy was forced down the Tunnel of Shame, Cera delighted to see one of her rivals gone. “Down to 4 of you, I’m going to bed,” Chef said. LOSER VALLEY……… The now 18 losers were surprised to see Tippy arriving. “How’d you get here Tippy?” Tricia asked confused. “Tippy has no idea…..” the spiketail replied. MEANWHILE, SOMEHWHERE IN THE MYSTERIOUS BEYOND……. Two flyers were watching the show on their own TV that the humans gave to most of the dinos. “Now’s the time to put our plan into action,” Rinkus said. “With most of them gone, they won’t be able to stop us from stealing the Stone of cold Fire and taking over the world!” Sierra laughed. Category:Episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:TDV Episodes